


Crowley's Wife

by hollydermovoi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, FTM Crowley, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley has a particularly sensitive secret to hide. Bobby just wants the use of his legs back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will have Bobby's reaction and (hopefully) a happy ending

Once upon a time he’d been in the wrong body. He’d had breasts and long hair, and menstrual cycles and he’d hated every single second of it. He’d had a husband- a right bastard, who’d beaten and raped him and he’d been little less than a shell before that demon had fallen in love with him and granted him his one wish.  


  
To be in a male body.  


  
Of course, that was completely against the rules, moving souls to different bodies, but his husband, the cheating bastard was more than willing to sell his soul for a bigger cock. When he’d done that he’d had about a day to brag to everyone about what he’d done before his soul had been sent to hell, and his body had become Crowley’s, who’d named himself after the demon who’d made his wildest dreams come true.  


  
He’d completely forgotten about his son.  


  
He’d done everything in his power to ensure that no one ever found out his secret. So when Robert Singer, father to those irritating Winchester’s had summoned him, the last thing he’d expected was to come face to face with the ghost of the child he’d pushed out of his female body.  


  
And for one awful minute he’d thought that this was it. That the crotchety human he may have a crush on had found out the one secret he still gave a damn about keeping, that his son would recognize him, somehow as the female bodied man who’d given birth to him almost two centuries ago.  


  
It was both relieving and heartbreaking to be proven wrong- that his son, who’d he’d loved despite the wrongness of carrying him and birthing him, did not recognize, but instead believed in the long ago falsehood his demon lover had spread. The fact that Robert _judged_ him for this falsehood simultaneously broke and repaired his heart, and he’d been about to pretend to give into his human’s demands when something in him snapped.  


  
He was **done** hiding.  


  
He looked the crotchety old bastard straight in the eye and dared him to set “his” bones on fire, something Dean Winchester was more than happy to do, though it brightened his mood a tad to see Robert’s hesitation.  


When the bones started to burn, nothing happened to him. Of course it didn’t- for something to happen, one had to burn the bones of the body that had originally belonged to the soul sold, and his original body was God knows where.  


  
“Well,” he said cheerfully, “Not that this family reunion hasn’t been touching, but I’m late for tea with the Queen. Something about her youngest grandson developing a receding hairline like his brother. So if you would Robert…?” No response from the slack-jawed ape descendent, fine, he could work with this. He turned to his son “What about you, button, care to oblige?” From the widening eyes, he could tell the thick headed sod had finally gotten it. Good. He bared his teeth in the lad's direction, smirking inwardly when his son broke the devil’s trap. His son had always been a momma’s boy. “Ta, darlings!” he sang to Robert before snapping himself to the comfort of his house in Monterey, where no one bothered him, and only the Hellhounds kept him company. It was with his arms wrapped around his current favorite, Boaz, that Fergus MacLeod Crowley, formally known as Dionne, allowed himself to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

He'd sorta _liked_ Crowley- for a demon, he sure had class. But he was almost no use without his legs. His boys were God forsaken _idjits _who were tricked by demons, in love with angels, and fighting more than ever these days and he couldn't _help_ them if he was in a wheelchair. __

__So, when asking politely had failed spectacularly, he'd decided to threaten the man. He'd done some research with the help of Missouri and found out that Crowley had a son. A son who'd do _anything_ to get revenge on his deadbeat dad, and who'd been more than happy to point them in the direction of Crowley's bones._ _

__And judging from the sheer look of horror on Crowley's face when he'd seen his son's face, Bobby knew they wouldn't have to burn the bones. Crowley looked so uncomfortable, he was honestly surprised that Crowley didn't just give him back his legs then and there. The last thing he'd expected was Crowley to laugh, almost hysterically, when they'd confronted him with why he'd sold his soul in the first place. He'd also never expected for the fire to not _work_. But it didn't. And Crowley looked his son right in the eye and asked for his button to let him go. _ _

__Bobby had never seen a ghost move like that in his life. Now he was no expert on ghost physiology, or on their emotional responses past happy/healthful and angry/desctructive, but he could almost _guarantee_ that the ghost of Crowley's kid looked like he was gonna be sick. _ _

__And Bobby Singer wasn't about to let some kid look like that in _his_ house._ _

__"Y' OK son?"_ _

__The ghost shook his head, eyes fixed on where Crowley'd been standing._ _

__"That wasn't my dad. Well- it was his body, but that was my mom! It _had_ to be! That drunk bastard _never_ knew about the buttons, I swear!"_ _

__"What're you sayin' boy?"_ _

__"I'm saying that that was my _dad's_ body- and somehow my _mom_ is in it."_ _

__Balls._ _


End file.
